camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HaileyElizabeth
Archives *[[User:HaileyElizabeth/Archive1|'Archive One']] (Nov 12 to March 21) Ethan Hey can I dibs Ethan. Get back to me Izzy Ethan Re: Blair Marie FireHeart Elena & Tyler Wanna rp on Elena's page today? Ethan Isabellas Charries Ethan Kk Sig Your sig's kinda messed up. Posted Posted Elle posted Jason &Elle He can ask her out whenever Reserved pic of yours >.< One of them, this on in particular --> is being used by Dragon's char, so I don't think you can use it obviously, sorry >.< Inactive Do you need the inactive status? By tomorrow, if you do not have any edits, your characters will be deleted. Should your characters be deleted and should you wish to participate again but do not wish to make a new claim, you could contact an admin so that we can restore your pages for you. Less active or no Title above ^^ Well, I just want to confirm it. Eros char Your character, Ashley Landcaster's page says that she is a daughter of Hecate. Kindly fix it along with the red links on the page. Thank you. 10:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Newb I'd just like to ask whether it was you or User:OnyxHalberd who adopted User:Artaddict4eva. You both have her as your newb but you see, that's not allowed as it is unfair to the others. Kindly reply asap on who adopted the newb in question first. (that is, if you know) Issue Resolved User:OnyxHalberd was the one to adopt User:ArtAddict4eva first. Just thought I'd tell you to avoid any future arguments on the topic. Grand Cabin Games Hey Hailey, just messaging you to let you know your character Brenton has been selected to represent Eros' Cabin in the Grand Cabin Games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. Hey Hailey, wanna RP? --Artaddict4eva (talk) 01:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :/ Something is so wrong with the coding on Jason Holiday's page that it has caused the right rail to no longer function properly, this violates Wikia's ToU, even if it was by accident, the issue needs to be fixed or the page needs to be deleted. Sorry :/ Inactivity... Your last edit was dated 7/14 (July 14). It is currently August 8 (8/8) and today marks your 25 days inacitivity. However, as you have not been informed/reminded of the inactivity, I decided to move the deletion dates of your chars by a week, thus making the deletion date 8/15 or August 15. Kindly reply as soon as possible within that one week on whether you will need the less active status or if you are simply on vacation for a number of days. model Hai, can we share the model Kimmy Hays? One Year Congratulations on getting to one year with the wiki. We hope to enjoy another year with you. Archived Character As of today, you have passed the extension given by Demi without any activity or having notified someone of your inactivity. As such, your characters has now been archived/deleted and are no longer allowed to be roleplayed. If you wish to participate in the wikia in the future, kindly contact an available administrator and we will be able to restore your page back to the unarchived state, as well as noting that you are active again. Thank you and we look forward to see back on the wikia as an active user in the future.